Moving On
by Rikku Himura
Summary: Kyo and Tohru are now a couple, and Yuki must move on from his crush on Tohru. A new mouse enters the seen. Will she be able to help Yuki or does she need his help?
1. Chapter 1

**Moving On**

by:Rikku Himura

**Okay! Welcome to another story! Please do enjoy. OH yea, I do not own the cute show know as fruit baskets. Now, read on and enjoy! Oh and if you have a suggestion for a better title, let me know, I'm not to sure about this one.**

**Chapter 1**

**Little Mouse!**

Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Hana, and Uo...were standing beside Tohru's locker. They were talking about what they were doing this weekend and teasing Kyo and Tohru constantly. Yuki wasn't paying them much attention, instead he was watching other students leave until one girl got his attention. She was walking towards them, her left eyebrow twitching in irritation. She had long slate black hair tied up in a low pony tail by a dark blue ribbon matching the schools uniform. She was wearing the girl's long skirt uniform. What did catch attention the most was her eyes, they were emerald green. Yuki was so caught up and watching her that he failed to notice the conversation around him had stopped and Hana was looking in the same direction.

"Hey Tohru, isn't that Jade?" Uo asked suddenly. She pushed some of her blonde hair out of her eyes to see if she was seeing right.

"Jade? When did she get back." Hana stated following Uo's line of sight.

"Who's Jade?" Yuki asked.

"Jade's a friend of ours. She was attending this school but started doing home school instead." Tohru explained. "She always looks so sad. But whenever you ask her she just glares at you or ignores you."

Yuki was about to ask something else when the girl they were talking about was in hearing range of them. And the look on her face was definitely a peeved look. Somewhere behind her you could hear a male shouting "Little mouse!"

"Hey Jade," Tohru smiled at her. The girl looked at her and nodded without stopping.

"Sounds like your brothers coming," Uo teased stepping in front of her.

"Move," Jade growled.

"There you are little mouse," came a male voice directly behind her. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru's eyebrows all rose. "Honestly I just wanted to see, you don't have to get all pissy."

Another growl ensued from her pink lips before she spun on her heels and threw her right fist towards the males face. The man managed to duck. He was tall, judging by his height he was older than them which meant he had graduated. His hair was dark brown and slightly spiked, and he had piercing blue eyes.

"And that, is Jade's brother Devin." Hanna stated deadpan as they watched him dodge another fist.

"Why's he call her a mouse," Kyo asked.

"That's the nickname he gave her," Tohru giggled. "A teacher called her that when we were little. When Devin heard it, it just stuck."

"I've never seen them so close before," Uo observed. "Something must of happened.

"Let go!!" Jade yelped struggling to free her arms from her brothers grasp. "Devin dang it all let go!"

"Not a chance," Devin looked up surveying the crowd in front of him. "Your her friends I assume. I remember you Tohru Honda, right? Mind giving me a hand?"

"No! Don't help him," Jade's struggles increased. Her green eyes widening _Damnit all!_

"Sure, what do you need?" Tohru asked moving closer to the struggling siblings.

"Roll up the right sleeve," Devin stated keeping a tight grip on Jade. "Stop struggling I just need to see how bad it is."

"Oh my," was all Tohru said. She had rolled up Jade's right sleeve and a large purplish black buries encircled her elbow. "Does it hurt?"

Jade finally managed to fight her brothers grasp. A swift stomp with her left booted foot, made him cringe. However, her right booted foot connected with a more delicate area that made Yuki and Kyo wince. Devin immediately let go and fell to the ground in the defensive position.

"Nice," Uo complemented. Watching Jade roll her sleeves back down.

"Are you okay?" Tohru asked softly. Jade turned and glared at her making Tohru back up.

"I don't need your help," she stated coldly before walking away.

"Geez," Devin commented dryly. "Sorry about her."

"Where'd the bruise come from?" Tohru asked him.

"Can't tell you that," Devin replied avoiding her eyes.

"But you know," Yuki prodded. Devin nodded, "Then why not say?"

"I can't betray her. My sister," Devin sighed. "She doesn't trust a lot of people. And doing what I just did pushed my limit of trust for her. I can't follow her everywhere. So watch out for her when I can't for me?"

"That's what friends are for," Hana stated. Devin smiled and nodded before running after Jade with shouts of "little mouse." Kyo leaned towards Yuki without being noticed.

"Umm, two mice?" Kyo teased silently. Yuki glared at him.

**And there you have it folkz, chapter one. So it has begun. Please hit that review button down there. And when you do, suggestions are definitely welcome!! Thank you!**


	2. Guests

**oooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooo**

**I really need to change the title but I can't think of one, help anyone? oh wait I have readers!! -coughs- Welcome to Moving On! I do not own Fruits Basket, however I will pay rent to anyone who does own the show.. . ;; I want to hug Kyo and Yuki. how much?? Anywho, I will stop babbling now. Please read on and enjoy chapter 2!**

**ooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooOO**

**Moving On**

By: Rikku Himura

**Chapter 2**

**Guests**

The next day of school proved to be dull for Yuki. His attention was on Jade who he had noticed to be a member of his class, however her attention was on what ever was outside the window. She sighed once more before looking back at the teacher and making notes. _They were right, she does look sad. But I wonder why. _Yuki's musing were cut short by the bell. He blinked and looked at the clock before looking back at Jade's now empty seat. _She's fast._ He walked to his locker and put away his books before walking outside, shortly joined by Tohru who was holding hands with Kyo. The walk home, Yuki found more dull then class had been it also seemed to go much slower. Finally they made it home, but there was more then Shigure's voice inside.

"If that snakes in there I'm skinning him," Kyo stated.

"Agreed," Yuki nodded before sliding open the door and walking towards the dining room where the voices were coming from. They all stopped short staring at the scene in front of them.

"Devin?" Tohru asked suddenly. The two adult males looked up at the interruption.

"Well hello Tohru," Devin nodded, "I don't know your friends but I remember them from yesterday."

"Oh, this is Yuki and Kyo." Tohru answered.

"They are my cousins," Shigure added with a smile. Both Shigure's and Devin's eyes rested on Yuki a tad longer then Kyo.

"I see," Devin stated.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo asked.

"What can't I visit an old friend?" Devin replied.

"Actually I'm surprised you came by to see me and not Akito," Shigure stated. "You two did get along better."

"WHAT?!" Kyo and Yuki yelled.

"Perhaps that needs explaining, oh and I already ran that by Akito and he's fine with it should it come to that." Devin stated getting up.

"Devin went to school with Akito, Ayame, Hitori, and myself. It was interesting," Shigure explained nodding to Devin.

"I have to go, see you later everyone," Devin stated. They all said their goodbyes and watched Devin leave.

"What did he run by Akito?" Yuki asked wearily.

"Nothing you need to worry about just yet," Shigure stated. His tone said no arguing.

"If it involves Akito I do think we need to worry," Kyo argued.

"Umm I'm going to go make something to eat," Tohru mumbled. Yuki watched Kyo and Shigure argue until a light knock sounded from the door.

"Get that would you Yuki?" Shigure asked.

"Don't change the subject!" Kyo yelled.

"Of course," Yuki replied getting up and going to the door. He opened it and his eyes went wide, as did the person on the other side of the door. However her pale face soon had a lovely pink color to it. "Jade?"

"Do I know you?" Jade asked softly. There was a new bruise on her cheek.

"Oh sorry I'm Yuki," Yuki replied nervously.

"I see. I heard my brother was here," Jade stated.

"You just missed him actually," Yuki answered.

"I see, thank you." Jade replied turning to leave.

"Wait um," Yuki started.

"Jade Fairway, is that really you?" Shigure's voice sounded behind Yuki. Jade turned.

"Whats it to you?" Jade asked coldly.

"My how you've grown. Bet you dont remember me," Shigure stated.

"Your right, I don't." Jade replied.

"Oh you've gone and broken my heart. Its Shigure, I am a friend of your brothers." Shigure stated.

"That's nice, however I need to go. I do have a curfew." Jade stated before running off.

"I see he wasn't lying, she used to be so friendly." Shigure sighed sadly.

Yuki eyed Shigure oddly before pushing him outside and shutting and locking the door.

"Locked out of my own home," Shigure sighed sadly.

**oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOO**

**There you have it Chapter 2. I don't know if it shows through but obviously I have no idea what to write. I'm a little bit clueless. So please hit that review button and leave a comment/suggestion to help me out! I hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading. I'll update again soon.**

**oooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOO**


	3. Given Up Hope

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz** Hello famous readers of mine! lovethestory and KyokoHonda49 thank you for commenting, makes me feel loved . Thank you for the suggestions curlyangel, but I dont think I want Jade to have any magical powers. But I might use your other ideas. Hakumei-Ko thanks for the comment, and if you do think of a better title let me know. And now everyone, I present to you, chapter 3 of Moving On!  
**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz**

**Moving On **

**By: Rikku Himura**

**Chapter 3 **

**Given up Hope**

Jade sighed unhappily, she hated how her brother overreacted to the smallest of things. Sure she was pleased that he cared about her, but overreacting caused attention. Attention, that she didn't want or need. So here she was sitting in the Sohma familys house, with Hitori Sohma exaiming her, her elder brother learing over her, and little Momiji Sohma watching anxiously.  
"Take a deep breathe," Hitori instructed softly. She did as told as Hitori listened to her heart, "Exhale" came his next command. Again she did as told letting the breathe out evenly. Hitori nodded please, stepping away from her. "She's fine"  
"But her coughs!" Devin blurted in protest.  
"I told you it was nothing," came Jades reply as she fixed her top. Momiji was already by her side smiling up at her.  
"Nothing?! You can not being able to breathe nothing?!" Devin yelled, Jade shrugged and nodded. Leaving her brother to tug at his hair.  
"Want to go play?" Momiji asked excitedly. Jade nodded allowing the little boy to clutch her hand and pull her away. Hitori and Devin watch them leave before meeting each others eye.  
"Whats causing it?" Devin asked.  
"Being strangled," Hitori replyed. He watched as the protective brother ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "You can't protect her from everything"  
"But I can try, you remember how she was. Now look at her," Devin stated nodding his head towards Momiji and Jade were near the pound. Hitori followed his gaze, Momiji had just splashed the girl and he watched as a small smile appeared before she raised a hand and then the smile was gone.  
"She was always shy," Hitori stated. "But she did smile more"  
"We need to go, thanks for looking at her old friend." Devin stated.  
"It was no problem," Hitori responded. Devin nodded and walked out the door calling to his sister, who jogged up beside him. She turned her emerald eyes meeting Hitori's she nodded her thanks slightly and he nodded back.  
"Hitori? Is Jade going to be okay?" Momiji asked.  
"I'm not sure," Hitori stated. "But her visit must be kept a secret. Otherwise you'll upset her"  
Momiji frowned but nodded. And the watched the Fairway siblings dispair down the street. Momiji looked up at Hitori nervously, and the older man caught his gaze and held it.  
"What did she say to you?" Hitori asked. Momiji shook his head.  
"She didn't say anything, but her eyes." Momiji looked down. "There so sad, at times you can see a defiance in them. But most of the time, its sorrow. A deep sorrow, like she's given up hope"  
Hitori watched Momiji as he spoke. The little boy always seemed so wise to him, catching things that others missed. "Well then," Hitori stated causing Momiji to look up at him. "We will have to help Jade re-find that hope now won't we"  
Momiji smiled and nodded enthusiasticly. They both knew it would be difficult, Jade was a touchy girl and you never knew how she would react to something and her moods changed constantly. Hitori knew it was a guard, but few others did. A few others besides himself, Akito, Shigure, Devin, and Jade herself knew about her secret. They had determined it best that way, if she started to open up. Then it meant she was ready to move on, and that she was trusting someone.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzz** There you have it, short chapter 3. I know you guys are curious, but if I told you whats happening with Jade, then the story would ker-plunk! So please just bear with me, I'll try to slowly bring it into the light. curlyangel, lovethestory, and KyokoHonda49 I will try to update sooner lol. Please readers, hit that review button, leave me some love and some suggestions. Thanks!  
**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzz**


	4. Jade's Secret

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz** Whoot, lookie readers lookie! You got two chapters with one update! Since ya'll leave me some love, I thought I would return the love by giving you two chapters. So enjoy, read on with Chapter 4! I know I made Momiji wise in the last chapter, but he seems that way to me. Little kids are smart, yea?  
**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz**

**Moving On **

**By: Rikku Himura**

**Chapter 4 **

**Jade's Secret**

Jade didn't have to open her eyes to know someone had just invaded her secret area. But listening to the happy skips and humming, she also didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was, Momiji. She sighed from her spot on the ground, next to the railing. She was lying on the roof, her favorite spot. She opened her eyes though and sent a small smile at Momiji to acknowledge him, one he happily returned, before closing her eyes again. She had to admit, the little boys presence soothed her, she enjoyed his company. She heard more feet though and her eyes snapped open, Momiji looked at her sheepishly. He had seated himself next to her and was playing a game of cards. Momiji had been followed by Yuki, Kyo, Tohro, and Haru. She growled slightly but closed her eyes, refusing to acknowledge them. She realized happily later, that they respected that and didn't bother her though they did decide to play a game of cards with Momiji. Jade felt her muscles begin to relax, before her mind began to wonder. Suddenly a small hand shook her shoulder, lazely opening one green eye to meet with Momiji's always happy brown eyes. The other green eye opened as she raised her eyebrows in a silent question.  
"Lunch is over, we have to get back to class now." Momiji explained. Jade nodded her thanks and stood up stretching.  
"Thanks Momiji," Jade stated. Momiji nodded before tugging on her hand. However she tugged on Momiji making him stumble, he looked back at her confused but she had a smile in her eyes. He smiled and laughed before tugging on her again. And thus the two made it back to class. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru glanced up when Jade entered the class. She walked straight past them without even looking at them, but they smiled anyway. Jade herself wasn't smiling, but there was a new light in her eyes that hadent been there in a long time. The bell soon rang and they all quickly sat in their seats.

**After School**

Yuki had noticed that the closer it got to the time for school to be out, the worse Jade's mood had gotten. Without realizing it, his feet had taken him to her. Jade immediatly looked up at him, cocking a dark eyebrow at him.  
"Are you okay?" Yuki asked gently. He however, immediatly regretted it. Jade gave him an icy glare and stormed down the hall. The light that had shone in her eyes early completly vanished.  
"Smooth," came a voice near him. He glance and noticed Kyo watching Jade, classmates were giving her a wide area to walk through. "Don't you remember not to ask that question"  
"I didn't mean to," Yuki stated. "It just came out"  
"Well, watch it." Kyo stated.  
"Indeed, Momiji is trying hard to get a smile out of her." Kyo and Yuki looked towards the intruder on their conversation, Haru. "I dare say he almost got one earlyer"  
Kyo and Yuki nodded in agreement. However Yuki winced when two elbows jabbed him in both sides, his violet eyes glared at both Kyo and Haru who had managed to get on either side of him.  
"What?!" He asked irritated.  
"Go apologize ya damn rat," Kyo state. Haru nodded and elbowed him again. The graceful Prince, found him self stumbling and being pushed out the door. He had to run to catch up with Jade, however he stoped when he noticed Jade had stoped ahead of him. She started to back up when an older woman aproached her, but she made herself stop. Her shoulders straightened and she lifted her head defiantly. Something about Jades stance told Yuki, now was not the best time to allow his presence to be seen so he steped into the shadow to watch. The older woman was a few feet in front of Jade, she had the same dark colored hair, but brown eyes where Jades were green. The woman was talking to Yuki, and he could tell from the way Jade's fist were clenching she didn't like it. Yuki bit back a gasp when he watched the older woman slap Jade across the face, Jade's hand clenched into a fist tighter, but she didn't move or say a word. Instead her eyes defiantly met the womans, whose was blazing in anger. She said a few more words before storming off. Yuki watched Jade, her eyes remained on the woman, until she disapeared from view. When she was gone Jade raised a hand to her stinging face and her gaze softened, and her head hung low. Yuki frowned and steped out of the shadows then.  
"Jade.."Yuki called softly. He watched as Jade spun around and faced him. Her eyes went from anger, to sadness, to shame, before settling on fear. Something clicked in Yuki, all the bruises he realized, were linked to this. Her moods as well. As gently and softly as he could, Yuki took a few more steps towards her. "I'll keep your secret"  
His comment made Jade look at him in appreciation, though fear was still there. She looked like she was about to cry, so it didn't suprise him which she turned and fled. Yuki bit his lip, now that he knew. He wondered if Jade would talk to him, or if she needed some coaxing.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzz **Allright Fanfic fans, what did you think? Jade's secret is revealed, and who better to witness it then our hot prince? Lol . Please hit that review button and leave me some love along with some suggestions. They always help me continue to write for yall.  
**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzz**


	5. He Knows

**oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO ****Hello everyone! I'm so sorry about the delay, I've been stuck on what to write for awhile. So instead of having writers block anymore, I figured I'll just write and post whatever I type. Sound good? :( I'd make a comment for ppl that have Commented but after chapter 3 I haven't recieved anymore. So read on, to chapter 5!  
ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**Moving On**

**By: Rikku Himura**

**Chapter 5**

**He knows**

Yuki frowned slightly watching Jade. All day she had avoided him like a plege. He understood why, he had stumbled across her secret. However Yuki wanted her to be able to talk to him, or at least not act like he would kill her. He wasn't positive about approaching her, he felt it would be better if she came to him. But, that didn't help the third degree he was receiving from Kyo and Haru. The looks he recieved from Momiji bugged him also, they were sympathy looks. Jade as well kept giving him looks, like she wasn't sure what to do now. Yuki's thoughts were once again interrupted by the bell. Yawning some and standing he was about to invite Jade to join his self, Tohru, and Kyo for lunch when he noticed she was already gone.

He walked out of the classroom and watched Momiji and Jade disappear up the stairs that lead to the roof, after mumbling some lame excuses to Kyo and Tohru he silently followed the two up the stairs. He paused in the doorway watching Jade lean against the rail staring blankly, Momiji looked over the railing also waiting for Jade to say what she needed to. It suddenly dawned on Yuki that Momiji new before he did, and that's why the little boy was always with Jade, he was a comfort to her. Yuki started to announce his present but stopped short when Jade started to talk.

"He knows," Jade simply stated. Momiji didn't say anything but looked up at her. "He must of followed me after class, he saw..he saw everything"  
"Who?" Momiji asked carefully. Now knowing why the girl had acted like a nervous wreck all day.  
"Yuki," Jade answered.  
"Did he say anything?" Momiji asked.  
"He said that he would keep my secret," Jade replied.  
"Then you don't have to worry," Momiji stated.  
"But I ran, what if..what if he tells everyone!" Jade sniffled. "If everyone finds out, they'll take me away from my brother"  
"He wont tell, everyone has a secret Jade. And you know the Sohma's secret. Yuki is a good person, he wont say anything. Would you be willing to talk to him?" Momiji asked, his eyes spying Yuki eavesdropping on them.  
"I need time Momiji," Jade replied. She heard the bell ring. "Lets get back to class."

**ooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Well there you have it Chapter 5. So what do you think? Should I stop writing this story?  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo**


	6. Notes

**Moving On By: Rikku Himura**

**oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO Sorry about the long delay everyone. The computer is fried so i'm using my sisters laptop. I'm writing in a notebook and then posting it when I have the chance. So please forgive me?  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOO**

**Chapter 6 **

**Notes**

Yuki frowned nervously. He knew that he probably shouldn't be doing what he planned. But he was tired of the third degree he had been getting. The damn cat was right and it unnerved him. So Yuki decided he was going to talk to Jade after class today.  
Boredly Yuki stared from the teacher to the clock and back again. Class just started and he was already wishing for it to end. Sighing Yuki looked down at his text book and blinked. There on the edge of his desk was a folded piece of paper that he didn't remember being there.  
Yuki glanced around at his classes mates. Haru was asleep, so it wasn't him. If it had been one of his fan girls they would of alerted his attention. Finally his violet gaze landed on the less likely culprit, Jade. She had her textbook propped up, with a library book lying open. Obviously she found the class boring and had decided to read instead. Silently he unfolded the note:

_Sorry about avoiding you.  
Class boring you?  
J_

Yuki blinked slightly. Only one person had been avoiding him, Jade. He slanted his eyes to the side to regard Jade. The girl in question looked at him and arched her left eyebrow. Yuki smiled slightly before writing on the same note and passing it back.

_It's alright, I completly understand.  
Perhaps we can talk about it later?  
Y_

Jade coughed trying not to blush. Yuki cast her a questiong look but she shrugged it off. Quickly she penned her response.

_I'd like that.  
J_

Jade blinked when the same note landed on her desk not thirty seconds later. He must be enjoying this, she idly thought.

_Then it's a date. Don't worry nothing fancy.  
Perhaps a cafe?  
Y_

Jade fought down a blush and attempted to glare heatedly at him. The attempt failed. Yuki smiled calmly back at her.

_That's the worse flirting I've ever seen.  
J_

_Is that a yes?  
Y_

_We're going to get caught!  
J _

_So?  
Y_

_Your enjoying this aren't you?  
J_

_Very. You mean to tell me your not?  
Y_

Jade twitched. If she could hit him at the moment she would.

_Unfortunately yes.  
J_

_Then I'll see you Friday.  
Y _

_Pardon?  
J_

_Our lunch date.  
Y_

_I hate you.  
J_

Yuki blinked. Did he truly deserve that? Better yet, did she mean it? He glanced at her. Jade sent him a smile smile. Her face flushed pink when he winked at her. Yuki smiled, he couldn't wait til friday.

**oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Alright people, i think thats the longest chapter I've ever written. Please leave me some suggestions to keep this story alive. And some comments would be wonderful to! I love hearing from my fabulous readers lol.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOO**


	7. Sorry Yuki

**Moving On**

**By: Rikku Himura**

**Hello everyone. Sorry it took me awhile to update. I knew what I wanted to write, but it just seems too soon for it. Unfortunately I have no idea how to delay it any further. So please forgive me for this, but if you think that its not to soon for this chapter, and it actually fits please let me know, otherwise I'll continue to be unhappy with it e.e Oh and thank you very much for your review Emi-and-Rikka-are-crazy! I'm glad you like where this story is going. Now without further babbling, I present to you, chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7**

**Sorry Yuki**

Devin laughed holding his stomach, his sister Jade stood next to him beat red in the face. Honestly at times, Devin thought she was a normal shy girl making it far too easy to tease her, like right now. She had just finished telling him what had happened at school with Yuki and her date Friday with him. He was happy for her; she was moving on and willing to open up finally with him having to shove her. However, just because he was happy didn't mean he couldn't tease her about it. He was after all her older brother.

"Shut up already Devin," Jade grumbled. Her own silly grin was beginning to hurt her face. They were standing in the kitchen of their house, where their mother was neither of them were certain. But at the moment that didn't matter.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't think you'd find someone to put up with your temper." Devin laughed dodging his sisters' playful punch. "Do you need an escort?"

"You jerk!" Jade hissed her hands coming up to cover her blush. She could feel it start to go down her neck and was now too embarrassed to even look at her brother.

"Aw don't be like that," Devin stated with a chuckle reaching over to ruffle his sisters' hair. She squealed and ducked out from beneath his hand. She attempted to fix the damage he did to her hair. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks brother," Jade whispered still toying with her hair.

"So your date is Friday?" Devin asked. Jade silently confirmed this with a nod of her head.

"You think I'm going to let you go out and ruin some poor boys life?" a female voice from behind them. Devin and Jade both jumped at the unexpected sound.

"Mom!" Jade gasped. "I-I can explain."

"Good for nothing girl! I won't let you!" the woman screamed in fury. Devin watch in horror as his mom's hands grabbed Jade by the throat and threw her out the nearby window. He raced to his sister's form, wincing when she screamed. She never screamed so that meant she was in serious pain. His blue eyes slowly took in his sisters twitching form. Her eyes were screwed shut and there were cuts along her body, no doubt with glass stuck in them. He turned and glared at his mom before carefully and as softly as he could scooped Jade up in his arms.

"Shh Jade, I've got you." Devin whispered to her as he stood. "We're going to Shigures. Then we'll call Hitori okay?"

"Yuki," Jade hissed through her teeth. Her arms didn't move but she burrowed her head into the crook of her brother neck as he walked. "I'm sorry Yuki."

Devin frowned as he raced towards Shigures house. He could feel Jades tears soaking into the collar of his shirt. "No more," Devin growled. "You're not going through this anymore. This is the last time, I promise Jade."

**oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO**

**I know I know, it's really sad. But everything has to get worse before it can get better am I right? That's the saying right? Anyway, I made Devin be the typical older brother and promise her he wasn't letting it happen anymore. So please R&R!**

**oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOoooo**


	8. She'll be Safe

**Moving On**

**By: Rikku Himura**

**Alright, onto the next chapter. I think this chapter and the previous one is flowing together pretty good. What do you all think? Anyway, onto the next chapter, read on!**

**Chapter 8**

**She'll be Safe**

Shigure blinked looking up from his manuscript. There was a knocking at the door, and it sounded urgent. Jumping he ran to the door, passing Kyo and Yuki on the way. Pulling the door open he looked on in shock. Jade was half-way unconscious in her brothers arms but he kept talking to her urging her to stay awake.

"Devin?! Jade?! What happen?" Shigure asked. Quickly Devin was already shoving past him. "Kyo call Hitori! Tell him it's Jade, and it's urgent. This way Devin," Shigure quickly stated leading Devin passed a shocked still Yuki. Kyo was already on the phone with Hitori.

"Brother," Jade whimpered. Yuki was following them, but Jades pain filled voice cut through him like a knife. His violet eyes took in her condition. Somehow she had gotten cutes all over her and her brother was desperately trying not to touch any of them.

"Shh it's okay I'm here," Devin's voice was edging to frantic. Shigure gestured towards the guest bed which Devin tenderly laid her sister down on. As soon as she was laying down her green eyes opened.

"Their upstairs," Kyo's voice sounded. There was a sound of two pairs of feet rushing up the steps. Hitori got hear quick Shigure noted. Must have been close by when Kyo called his cell, or they had lost track of time.

"Yuki," Jade whispered. Yuki meet her gaze, but she quickly looked away from him. She looked so ashamed.

"What happened," Hitori asked shoving past them. He was quickly looking Jade over lightly touching the cuts and making her hiss in pain.

"She was thrown," Devin's voice sounded torn, "out a window."

"I need you all to leave," Hitori stated turning to look at Devin. "I'm going to remove the glass and more then likely bandage her entire body."

Kyo turned red. He heard the unspoken comment and already ran from the room. Yuki glanced one more time at Jade before following them out. Shigure had his hand on Devin's shoulder and was pulling him out of the room. The door to the guest room shut and the three walked down to the dining room and sat to wait.

"Shigure," Devin stated. "I'm afraid its time. I promised her this was the last time."

"I thought as much when I answered the door," Shigure nodded as he looked to the protective brother. "She'll be safe here."

"Here?" Yuki echoed.

"Jade's moving in," Shigure answered. His eyes hadn't strayed from Devin. "Have you told her?"

"No," Devin ran a hand through his hair before throwing a lopsided grin at Shigure. "She is going to be upset with me."

**oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO**

**sigh, yeah I know another sad chapter. But don't be too flamey with your comments okay? Please?? Anyway throw some comments and suggestions at me please.**

**oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOoooo**


	9. Easy to Read

Moving On

**Moving On**

**By: Rikku Himura**

**Wow, am I doing good today or what? Three chapters, that actually flows! Alright!! Watch, I bet I just jinxed myself lol!! Anyway, I don't own fruits basket. Please, read on and enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**Easy to Read**

Hitori turned back to Jade after the door shut to find the girl staring at him. He attempted a small smile, hoping it would reassure her. Jade's eyes finally left his to stare at the ceiling. Poor girl, was all Hitori could think, she honestly thinks this is all her fault.

"Jade," Hitori whispered as he pulled utensils out of his bag. "I'm going to remove all the glass from you body and then bandage you up. It's going to hurt a little."

Jade silently nodded. Staring at the ceiling, she didn't want to see the glass, she didn't want to see how much was actually in her skin.

1 hr later

"There all done," Hitori stated tying off the last bandage on her stomach. Carefully he pulled her shirt back into place, hoping not to aggravate any of the wounds. "You're going to have to take it easy for awhile. Any sudden movements will more cause them to re-open."

"Duely noted," Jade replied duly. She wanted nothing more at the moment then to go to sleep. "Sorry Hitori."

"What for?" Hitori asked gently pulling the blankets up to the girls chin. It was easier to talk to her when she was half asleep he realized, either that or she just didn't care to put the front up anymore.

"For being a problem," Jade stated with a yawn.

"It's no problem at all," Hitori smiles slightly. She's acting like Tohru at the moment, Hitori thought. "Besides we all want to see you get better Jade. Now get some rest, I'll check up on you tomorrow."

Jade nodded not bothering to argue with them. Sleep was whispering her name and she couldn't fight it off anymore. Hitori stayed next to her until he was certain the girl was asleep. Silently he crept out the door and downstairs his bag in hand. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure looked up as he came in. Devin had left to get his sisters things.

"How is she?" Shigure asked.

"She's resting," Hitori replied as he sat. Accepting a cup of tea from Tohru. "She's going to be sore, and not to make any sudden movements. I want her to stay in bed for a few days."

"She's going to be alright?" Yuki asked. His violet eyes wondered to the stairs.

"Physically she'll be fine," Hitori replied staring at him. "Mentally she blames her self."

"She said that?" Yuki asked outraged.

"She didn't need to," Hitori replied sipping his tea. "It's easy to read."

"Poor girl probably feels bad she ruined her date," Shigure stated. The group went silent at that comment. What would happen to her now? Would she clam up and shut them all out like before? Or would she do something else? Either way, Shigure looked at the stairs, we're going to have to keep a close watch on her.

**oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO**

**okay I want to get past all this sad stuff. So I'm going to try to keep writing till I'm past it. I want to cry writing this v.v;; So please leave me some comments/suggestions. I love hearing from you readers!!**

**oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOoooo**


	10. Reasons

**Moving On**

**By: Rikku Himura**

**Alright, dances, I'm on a roll!! I'm going to do one more chapter after this one and then take a break. So please read on and enjoy the next chapter of Moving On!**

**Chapter 10**

**Reasons**

Yuki stared at Jade's sleeping form lightly holding onto her right hand. She had a few bandages on her face, but her arms and legs were completely wrapped. His eyebrows furrowed together as he recalled Hitori's words from earlier, mentally she blamed herself. He thought back to when Jade first came into the house in her brothers arms, how she looked at him and spoke his name. Yuki remembered how ashamed she sounded. Subconsciously he ran his thumb over the back of her knuckles.

"I don't blame you," Yuki whispered. He watched a smile briefly flitter across her pale features and smiled briefly himself. Shigure was right it seemed, she did feel bad. Jade had felt at fault for their date being cancelled.

"Looks like I'm leaving her in good hands," a male voice sounded behind him. Yuki jumped silently cursing himself as he spun around, Devin casually stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I know she needs to rest but-," Yuki was cut off as Devin raised a hand to silence him.

"I'm glad," Devin replied. He sent Yuki a lazy smile before fully walking into the door carrying two small suitcases and a plushy mouse toy. Devin sat the two suitcases at the foot of the bed and sat the toy on the table next to the bed. "The first thing she said when she was thrown, was I'm sorry Yuki."

Devin's eyes lifted to meet Yuki's. "Our mother didn't want her to ruin your life."

Yuki didn't say anything, his eyes returned to Jades face. He frowned before finally voicing his thoughts. "Why is, that she does this to her?"

"Not sure," Devin replied with a shrug. "Mentally unstable maybe. Or it could also be that Jade looks a little like her father."

"Her father?" Yuki repeated looking up at Devin.

"We're half siblings," Devin replied with a nod as he leaned against a wall. "Her father left after he learned mom was with child."

"You're more talkative then Jade," Yuki noted as he eyed Devin.

"Yea, she's never happy about that." Devin chuckled. "But you need to know these things. I'm leaving her in your protection now."

"W-why?" Yuki gulped. He wanted to protect Jade, wanted her to feel safe with him. But with her brother saying that, it felt like she was being given away in marriage. At the thought Yuki blushed heavily. Devin was soon laughing at Yuki's expression, trying to laugh quietly to let his sister rest.

"Because," Devin replied with a shrug. He decided he would let Jade tell Yuki she liked him rather then embarrass the two any further. "You'll find out why soon enough."

"Shut it Devin," Jade's hoarse voice cut through their conversation. Immediately the two males were leaning over the bed as her green eyes fluttered open. Lightly she squeezed the hand that held her own.

"Jade," Devin scolded lightly. "You should be sleeping."

"How can anyone sleep with the fuss your making," Jade replied.

"How are you feeling?" Yuki asked. He winced, remembering as soon as he spoke that you didn't ask that question.

"Tired and a little sore," Jade surprisingly answered. She ignored the shocked look Devin and Yuki were wearing. "What happened?"

"I'm going downstairs," Yuki stated standing. Devin took the seat Yuki had previously occupied helping his sister sit up.

"Jade, we have a lot to talk about." Devin replied. Yuki shut the door to the room giving the siblings privacy.

**oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO**

**yea the title doesn't fit this chapter, sorry I couldn't think of a better one. R&R please!!**

**oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOoooo**


	11. Trust Me

**Moving On**

**By: Rikku Himura**

**Alright, dances, I'm on a roll!! I'm going to do one more chapter after this one and then take a break. So please read on and enjoy the next chapter of Moving On!**

**Chapter 11**

**Trust Me**

"We need to talk Jade," Devin replied seriously. Jade frowned, her brother was hardly ever serious.

"Devin," Jade slowly stated fearfully. She had a bad sinking feeling in her stomach. Mentally she tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't leave her. It just got worse as Devin moved to sit on the side of the bed she was in.

"Jade you're my little sister and I love you. It's my duty to protect you," Devin stated. He ignored the horrified look Jade was giving him. What was going on with her brother? Serious and sentimental? Was he sick or something Jade thought.

"You feel alright?" Jade asked.

"I'm fine, just listen for now." Devin replied steadily. He sighed deeply. "Jade if you continue this she's only going to end up killing you one way or the other. I won't allow that to happen."

"Brother I'll be fine," Jade stated. Devin continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"I've already spoken to Akito and Shigure as soon as we moved out here. Just in case it did get this bad." Devin replied as his blue eyes bore into her green ones. "This isn't going on any further. You're staying here with the Sohmas."

"Until I get better," Jade agreed. She tried to keep the fear out of her voice and was failing miserable.

"No," Devin replied. "You're moving in with them."

"Y-y-your leaving me?" Jade screeched tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"No," Devin stated carefully pulling Jade into a hug. "You'll always be my sister, but it's safer for you here. Please, for once let me protect you."

"I don't want you to leave me," Jade cried against him. She clung to him as if to physically make sure he could never leave. Devin chuckled lightly.

"I'm not leaving you," Devin replied. "Look at it this way, you're moving out." Devin pulled his sister out of the hug and held her carefully by her shoulders. "It's time for you to move past this. That's what you want right?"

To afraid to speak Jade slowly nodded. She thought of the people that were with her at school even though she didn't talk. She thought of Hitori's kindness. She thought of Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Tohru, and Haru. Yes, Jade realized, she did want to move on.

"Then trust me," Devin replied standing. "I've already brought your things over. But I'll visit you."

"Promise?" Jade asked.

"Promise." Devin replied with a nod.

**oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO**

**Okay I think I'm finally past all the sad parts. I'm going to take a break and hopefully write more in the next few days. So please leave me some love dear readers. Comments are always appreciated, and suggestions always welcome. Both help me to write .**

**oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOoooo**


	12. Books

**Moving On**

**By: Rikku Himura**

**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOoo**

**I haven't gotten any reviews for awhile so I'm just going to respond to some past reviews. Well one anyway cuz I found it amusing. Curlyangel thank you for your review. Every time I read it I have to smile and it encourages me to continue writing on this story. Lol because after all you told me to keep writing and that you want to know what's going to happen next.**

**oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

**Chapter 12**

**Books**

Jade sat up in the bed frowning at her bandaged hands. Hitori had already came and left. Slowly she shifted until her feet were on the floor and uneasily she shoved her self up until she was standing. She winced as the pain shot through her body.

"You're supposed to stay in bed," Yuki's said. Jade's head snapped up and found him standing in the doorway regarding her with a frown.

"I thought you were in school," Jade stated. She took slow and hesitant steps but Yuki was soon by her side with his arm around her waist helping her.

"I wanted to keep you company, the dog is a pervert you know." Yuki replied. "Where do you want to go?"

"Downstairs," Jade said. "I hate lying around. You call Shigure a dog because he's the dog?"  
"You know?" Yuki asked as he helped her down the stairs. Holding her in a way that wouldn't allow him to transform. After all if he did, she would more then likely fall the rest of the way.

"Of course I know the Sohma secret," Jade replied with an easy smile. "Kyo is a cat, Momiji is a rabbit, and you a mouse."

"Oh," Yuki said. He helped her ease into a sitting position at the table and left. He soon came back with a plate of rice balls. (I don't want to attempt to spell the actual name.)

"Hmm, thanks," Jade stated taking a bite. She regarded him out of the corner of her eye; she also knew how to break the curse just as Tohru had with Kyo. Kyo and Tohru could hug and the cat would no longer transform.

"Ah Jade," Shigure stated suddenly spotting the two. "Your brother is going to throw a fit when he see's your out of bed."

"Let him," Jade replied with a shrug. "I don't like be lazy. He also neglected to bring me some books."

Jade frowned at what was left of her rice ball before popping the rest into her mouth. "I'll have to black mail him into taking me to the book store again."

"Again?" Yuki asked startled.

"Yep," Jade replied with a smile. "It's easy."

Yuki took the offered book Shigure was trying to give Jade and hit him upside the head with it. "She's not reading your perverted stories."

"I was just trying to help," Shigure whined.

Jade was laughing to the point of tears watching the two bicker. Yuki smiled at the sound, he hadn't heard her laugh before but hopefully he would hear more of it. Shigure was also smiling.

**oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO**

**There you have it folks, chapter 12. Now if you would please hit that review button and leave me some comment I would appreciate it. I always love hearing from my readers!!**

**oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOoooo**


	13. Tohru's Idea

**Moving On**

**By: Rikku Himura**

**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOoo**

**Okay I had to at least post two chapters before I take a break today. That way I have a way to pick up tomorrow. So without further ado, please read on and enjoy chapter 13!**

**oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

**Chapter 13**

**Tohru's Idea**

"You're walking a lot better," Tohru stated. Jade smiled slightly at her.

"It doesn't hurt so much anymore," Jade replied.

"That's good, Yuki will be relieved." Tohru said watching her friends face flush pink.

"I didn't know I was bothering him," Jade said softly.

"You're not bothering me," Yuki interrupted causing the two girls to spin to face him. "I am just worried about you."

"Oh," Jade replied blushing again. Mentally she berated her self.

"I have to go," Tohru stated leaving the two alone in the classroom hallway. Jade moved to take her books back from Tohru but Yuki beat her to it.

"I can carry those you know," Jade glared.

"Yes but we wouldn't want you to reopen anything." Yuki replied with a smile.

"Thanks Yuki," Jade said smiling softly. Yuki nodded and lead Jade towards the library.

**With Tohru**

"You what?!" Kyo hissed.

"I think it would be wonderful!" Tohru replied clapping.

"Why?" Kyo asked gruffly cuddling Tohru to him.

"Well she feels bad about their actual date being cancelled." Tohru replied blushing. "So if we can manage to set something up it would be a surprise for both of them."

"Why do I have to help the damn rat?" Kyo pouted.

"Just help me set it up and that's all," Tohru replied.

"But," Kyo started.

"For me?" Tohru asked giving him puppy eyes.

"Tch," Kyo twitched slightly. "Fine."

"Good!" Tohru cheered kissing Kyo's cheek. "Now we just have to keep it a secret from at least those two."

**oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO**

**Alright there you go. Please leave some reviews, suggestions, comments, something?! Lol please. Anyway, I got to go. **

**oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOoooo**


	14. Hideous

**Moving On**

**By: Rikku Himura**

**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOoo**

**Hello dear fantastic readers of mine! I'm sorry about the long delay, having problems with writers block on this story. ****J**** please leave me some suggestions, they help a lot. Even if you just comment that's great too! Anyway here is the long awaited chapter 14!**

**OooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo**

**Chapter 14**

**Hideous**

Yuki paused in the hallway. Beyond the slightly crake door he could hear faint scoffing and sniffles, hinting at tears. Kyo and Tohru had left earlier for a lunch date and a movie. Shigure had fled to the Sohma main house to visit Ayame and escape his editor once again. Which left Yuki home alone with Jade. However Jade thought they had all left for one reason or another.

Silently Yuki approached the bathroom door, one violet eye peering in through the crack. Jade stood at the sink in a pair of loose fitting pants and a tank top. Her hair was pulled up into a half-pony tail keeping it from getting in her way. A scowl was on her lips and there were a few tears running down her face. Yuki watched as Jade finished unraveling the bandages from her right arm, her left already uncovered. Jade frowned disdainfully at the scars. Some were connected, making scribbly thin lines, while others looked like faint crescent moons.

"Hideous," Jade muttered to herself softly.

She rolled up her tank top to underneath her bust, making it into a mid-riff shirt. Jade reached her right hand behind her to undo the bindings but stopped short. Her hand lowered as she shook her head.

Jade's self-loathing however was short lived. She tensed at the unexpected feel of another's hand on her back at the bindings. Slowly she raised her emerald eyes and gazed at Yuki's reflection in the mirror in shock.

"You're wrong," Yuki stated. "May I?"

Yuki didn't give Jade a chance to respond. His swift hands had already undone the bindings and were starting to unravel the bandages. Jade blushed watching him and shivered every time his hand brushed across her stomach. After he finished unraveling them he traced one of the scares on her back.

"There's nothing ugly about you," Yuki replied. His lips replaced his finger as he gave the scar a small kiss. "I think your beautiful."

"Yuki," Jade blushed.

Yuki's face was also red. His sudden courage had left him. Gently he shoved the bandages into Jade's hands before turning to flee. A hand clutching his made Yuki stop.

"Yuki," Jade said. "Thank you."

**oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO**

**What do you think? To much? I tried to make it sweet lol. Anyway, leave me some love okay? Please hit that review button ****L**** Rawr. **

**oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOoooo**


End file.
